Thing Called Love
by unsanctuaire
Summary: Snippets of Artemis's life in forms of one-shots. Traught. Current story: Artemis didn't know what she had done to deserve this kind of harsh treatment from him. Did she ruin her friendship with the only guy she trusts with her life?
1. Chapter 1

_This is an AU where Artemis's father never made her go through the harsh training to be an assassin. She led a normal life. Her dad and sister are still Sportsmaster and Cheshire. This is kind of hard to write in Artemis's POV so enjoy Robin's. _

_Infatuation_

The first time he saw her was during patrol. It was also the first time he saved her from a gunman and first time talking to her. And first time that Batman let him patrol Gotham alone for a few hours.

He was so _glad_ that his mentor didn't come.

When he quickly took down the gunman and successfully saving the blonde girl from danger, for the first time, his heart soared into the horizon. He could almost feel the lump on his throat.

For the first time, he was hypnotized by the beauty this blonde held. Her luscious olive skin, to her soft-looking pearl-gray eyes and the way her long glistening hair flew to the side.

"Thanks for saving me, Boy Wonder." She wickedly grinned at him.

It took a moment to respond, "No problem. Though I don't think a girl like you should be walking around Gotham at this time." Robin realized that he was even hypnotized by her soft laughter ringing in his hear. God, this girl she's so—

"Well, I don't think a boy like you should be jumping around and helping people around Gotham at this time."

-perfect. She's so perfect. Yes. Robin grinned up at her. "It's a hero's job to protect the citizens. And as a concerned hero, let me escort you home." He saw her rolled her eyes before snorting a laugh but she obliged anyways.

And this was his first time escorting a lady home too.

It wasn't for another week that he would see her again; not as Robin though but as Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

His week has been going great for him. Not that he was watching her every night during his solo patrol (he totally was watching her). It got even better once he heard that familiar soft laughter echoing in the halls of Gotham Academy.

Dick whipped around, trying to pinpoint that familiar laughter; hoping in the back of his head it was the same girl he met (and watched) last week. The same girl he couldn't take his mind off. It was also the same girl who distracted him when he couldn't stop thinking about her during a mission two days prior.

"—Dick! Dick!" He turned around, face to face with his best friend of three years, Barbara Gordon. It was the person next to the red-head that made him almost choke on his own saliva. _No way. _"This is Artemis Crock; she's a new sophomore student at this school."

Dick watched this girl—Artemis Crock extending her hand. He slowly took it –savoring the touch of her soft skin and the way it felt against his hand; it's so soft— and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

"…That's an unfortunate nickname, _Dick_." Artemis replied smoothly, smirking at him.

He merely smirked back. "So, Artemis, new around town?"

The blonde chuckled before saying, "No. I've been living here since I was born. Actually, I'm here because of the _Wayne Scholarship Program._"

Wayne Scholarship Program? No freaking way. Dick couldn't believe his hears. He had gone through every candidate on the program and didn't even see a single profile on her. None. "Well, you must be whelmed with all the high expectation from the school."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Barbara. "I know; he's destroying the English language." Then she tells him she will get him a dictionary. "Read it, it might as well improve your vocabulary."

The next day, he received an English-Dictionary as a gift from the blonde. He kept it in his room as a trophy to look at every day.

In a course of a few months, he got to know her better.

Artemis is pretty skilled at archery, very skilled, he might add. She always hit the red mark every time and that instantly put her on the archery team.

She lived at an apartment at Gotham Heights alone. It took a while to process in Dick's head that she lived alone at Gotham. He shouldn't be this overly worried about her since GH sometimes has criminal activity, but not as bad as _Crime Alley_.

Dick also found out the reason she lived alone was her mom died in jail. Her dad left her when she was six. Her sister also left her too by the time she was seven.

"You lived alone all these years?"

Artemis grimly smiled at him, her eyes glistening slightly. "My dad visits a few times for my birthdays and Christmas, but his visit is only a day. Then again, he did stop visiting me. Don't worry though; my other relative from another city comes by once a week to check on me."

Right there and then, all Dick wanted to do was give her a tight hug.

And he did.

The next day, he and Barbara visited her and kept her company till sundown. He also found out that Artemis has been taking care of a little boy –not hers— name Jason Todd. His parents died when he was only five and ever since Artemis found him at Crime Alley—actually, it was more like the kid tried to mug Artemis for _bread_ and she just took him in.

"It's not that hard watching after Jason, he's great company; he's like a little brother to me." Artemis explains, watching the kid doing his homework in the other room. "But I do get worried sometimes for him. His temper is also what gets him in trouble too."

At some point, Dick got to know little eleven year old, Jason Todd. He could tell that the kid was especially grateful to Artemis for giving him a home. For taking him in and taking care of him and getting him better education, etc. All the kid wanted to do was to make it up to her by making her proud.

After nine months of knowing Artemis Crock, Dick practically knew _everything _about her, like what's her favorite color ("Green"), her favorite food ("Minced pork over rice, mmmm") and etc. He could list everything if someone asked him to.

It was a month into summer vacation and his best friend of three years wanted to meet up at Star City. It was some sort of ritual to have a 'Guys Night Out' once a month. This time, he, Kaldur and Wally were meeting up with Roy Harper at his city tonight at Star City Mall.

The trio found their archer friend at the middle of the food court talking on the phone.

"—Babe, don't worry about him. I made sure that Ollie won't teach him anything about archery. Oh… well you didn't say anything about me teaching him archery. C'mon, the kid is bound to learn anyways! Ok. Fine, I'll see you soon. Love you too." Roy ignored the look from his friends.

"Dude, tonight is 'Guys Night Out'!" Wally exclaimed dramatically, sitting across to Roy. Dick and Kaldur also sat the available seats around the table.

Roy smirked at the speedster. "I thought today would be a good day to introduce my longtime girlfriend to you guys."

Kaldur smiled sincerely at his best friend. "I am looking forward to meeting her tonight."

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed right now." Dick replied, wickedly grinning at him. The foursome continued to talk for another twenty minutes about Roy's mysterious girlfriend. He heard plenty of stories about his girlfriend for quite some time now, even from Roy's mentor and mentor's girlfriend too.

So, he was pretty much looking forward to meeting—

"Roy! I'm sorry I made you and your friends wait. I tried talking Jason out of learning archery from Uncle Ollie."

"Don't worry babe. Hey guys, meet my girlfriend Artemis Crock."

—her. Dick's world froze. No. This couldn't be…

"That's Wally West, Kaldur Corin and Dick Grayson."

"Dick! I didn't know you knew Roy!"

He flinched when he felt another body heat against his and realizes his friend for over nine months was hugging him. When that same body heat wasn't against his anymore, his world began to spin madly.

"How do you guys know each other?" Kaldur curiously inquired.

"We go to the same school back at Gotham."

"That's pretty cool. So, how long have you and Roy been together?" This time it was Wally asking her.

Roy hummed a little before replying, "Roughly two years, right babe?"

"Right."

Dick felt really dizzy at this point. Two years? _Two years?_ And— and she didn't even bother that she was taken? That she was dating his best friend for two years? At this point, all he wanted to do was hide from this cruel world.

When his eyes finally focused into the current situation and he wished he hadn't.

From the moment he sees the blonde kiss his best friend passionately, his heart shattered.

Artemis Crock— his first love was already taken.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sequel to the last chapter; Infatuation. I swear, not all stories are angst... lol  
_

_Longing_

Nightwing sighed for the umpteenth time for the night. How hard could it just to knock on the door?

He bit his lower lip as he raises his hand to knock, but stop abruptly. He couldn't do it. He hasn't seen her for a year. He didn't know why they lost contact or rather why he decided to ignore her for a year. He didn't know why he did it. He used—still has a crush on this girl and he knew it was hopeless even after five years of meeting her.

Because Artemis Crock will never see him as a love interest.

Because she will never know that he was hopelessly in love with her.

Yet, here he is, standing before her doorstop at her condo that her Uncle Oliver Queen had graciously offered when she graduated from Gotham Academy.

Nightwing sighed again, as he retreated from the door and leaned against the wall. He's so nervous that he can't even knock on the door and face the girl he's been in love with. Even after learning his crush was the girlfriend of his best friend, Roy Harper four years ago.

He didn't try to avoid her as much back at Gotham Academy after finding out she and his best friend were together for two years. He couldn't just stop seeing her knowing that his heart breaks every time he sees her. Having a girl like Artemis Crock, Roy Harper is one lucky guy.

And he knows that Roy is lucky because he had met her first.

And he knows that Roy is lucky because Artemis knew of his vigilante life because she is Green Arrow's niece.

And he wonders to himself if Artemis would accept his vigilante life too? After all, thanks to her, she was the one who suggested the name Nightwing to him.

Dick Grayson has so many memories of this girl, his girl (he wished). He was always there for her even after announcing that her boyfriend broke up with her on New Year's Eve.

_"What?" Bette screeched, drawing attention to their table. Barbara quietly hushed her and gestured the other blonde to continue. _

_Artemis slightly glared at her best friend. "He and I broke up on New Year's Eve at 3 am in the morning." She stole the good looking dessert off of Bette's tray and continued. "He went rambling like 'it's not you babe, it's me; I'm not the same guy you fell in love with three years ago'." She grumbled quietly while haughtily chewing the dessert. _

_"Bullshit!" Barbara said, anger brewing in her blue eyes. _

_Dick continued to stay quiet, watching Artemis closely. From those sadden gray dull eyes; he realized how good she was at hiding her feelings. Not even he couldn't suspect that she was depressed. And he was the Batman's son too! How could he not pick this up?_

_"You know what, screw him, Art." Barbara declared. "Dick can take you to prom." _

_He almost died. _

_From his water._

_Almost choking on it. _

_"What?" _

_"Babs! Dick, you don't have to—"_

_"Nonsense Art, Dick would love to take you to prom." _

_There was that glint in her eyes telling him to take her to prom. Because she knows what he does at nighttime during his solo patrol as Robin and she knows that he was madly in love with her. Nothing can get past Batgirl, ever, when it's concerning her best friends. _

_Dick looks up, straight into her cloudy gray eyes meeting his electric blue eyes and said, "I'll take you out to prom." _

_Artemis flushed slightly, before mumbling, "Fine" _

_A month later, he took her to prom. For the first things list; this was his first time dancing with a girl. He kept her company, while Barbara and Bette were off stealing dates from other girls. The night went on with dancing to talking to taking her home and getting death threats from the little Jason for being late when they arrived at the Wayne Mansion to pick him up. _

That night was the best night he ever had; beating the first time he met her. This time, she had kissed him on the cheeks before she went inside to her apartment.

Nightwing closed his eyes tightly, wondering where the hell they went wrong. They were friends for a long time. Is it because his mentor, Batman had specifically ordered him to stay away from her after finding out that her dad is Sportsmaster, her sister is Cheshire and her dead mother is Huntress. He didn't care about her family because she isn't her family. She was just Artemis Crock; a normal girl going to Gotham Academy under a scholarship. Or was it when he had his identity compromise that Batman literally forced him to stay away from her?

"You? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Nightwing snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes met a very angry looking Jason Todd. He blinked and asked himself how did that little 11-year old runt he met five years ago managed to outgrow him? "I'm here to see your sister."

The sixteen year old boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "We haven't seen you for a year and then suddenly you're in front of our doorstep? I don't know what my sister even sees in you with that stupid costume." He sneered as he jams his key to the handle and unlocked it. "I don't even want to know why you're here to see her, but if you hurt her, don't even fucking bother showing up here again."

"Jason—" Nightwing was cut off when the young teen walked inside the condo, leaving the door wide open. From inside the condo, he could hear the teen calling for the blonde about a visitor and when he saw the blonde he hasn't seen in a year, he froze.

Artemis smiled warmly at him and walked to the door and gestured him to come in. She closed the door behind her and headed for the living room. She sat down on the couch while he sat down on the opposite side.

"Nightwing, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" She says, all too warm and friendly as if they've been talking forever.

Dick opens his mouth to say something but nothing ever came out. He didn't know what to say. It took him a minute to reply. "I'm doing great, Artemis. How about you?"

Artemis gave him the smile; the smile he knew too well. "I'm doing fine, _Dick_. What brings you here?" There was hint of sarcasm and pain in her tone and Nightwing decided to ignore it.

"Um, I don't… know how to say this to you. We've found the _real_ Roy Harper a few days ago. And when he woke up, he's been calling your name and he—he really wants to see you." He watches the blonde's expression going from warm and friendly to a frown. "Oliver sent me here to pick you and Jason up to go see him at Star City Hospital."

Artemis could only nod slowly before standing up and disappearing into the hallway. Dick let out a breath, not realizing that he has been holding it in for some time now. After a few minutes, the blonde re-appeared again, wearing causal clothing and with Jason behind her (who had changed from his Gotham Academy uniform).

It only took them half an hour to reach Star City since Artemis and Jason have authorization to use the zeta beam. Another fifteen minutes to reach the hospital and another ten minutes before reaching their destination.

Inside the private room, he sees Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance sitting by the bed and when Artemis entered with Jason, they stood up and gave them a hug. Nightwing could only watch behind the window. He was only an escort.

And when he sees Artemis cupping her hands to Roy's cheek, he felt a sudden pang in his heart.

And when he hears the red-head repeating the blonde's name over and over again as if it was his mantra, Dick felt dizzy. He suddenly felt like he was at the mall five years ago.

And his heart shattered once again when Artemis leaned in and gave Roy a kiss on the lips.

And he wished that he hadn't seen that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last sequel to the last two chapters; Infatuation & Longing. You guys are welcome to pm me some prompts for more Traught or Longshot stories! c: _

_Finally  
_

"Nightwing, it's an emergency."

He frowned at the urgency in her voice and he replied, "What is it, Batgirl?"

There was a silent pause in the other line. "It's… It's Artemis. Jason just informed me that she's been missing for two days."

Nightwing could feel his heart racing. His mind went into overdrive, over thinking of what could've happen to her. If only he didn't avoid her for the past few months, this wouldn't happen. He was still moping around about what happen three months ago. And even after that events, he was hopelessly still in love with her.

"Where was she last seen at?" Nightwing inquired, albeit too demanding. He couldn't get his heart to stop racing.

There was sign in the other line then Batgirl informed him, "Sorry. I didn't get to ask Jason because he was freaking out too much. Go over there and ask him. I'll meet you there soon. ETA 20 minutes. Batgirl out."

The com went dead and Nightwing immediately head to the direction to Artemis's apartment. There were so many things running through his head. What if her father Sportsmaster kidnapped her to join the League of Shadows? What if some low-life criminal kidnapped her for ransom? Or worse, what if the Joker kidnapped her for no reason and decided the girl to be his torment of the day?

He shook his head, shoving all of the what-if's in the back of his head. He has to get traught or else he won't be able to find Artemis in time.

By the time he arrived at the apartment, he decided to land on their porch so he won't bother the other tenants. He knocked on the glass door repeatedly and fast. He had restrained himself from breaking the door down to talk to the teenager. All he could think about that Artemis was in danger!

Nightwing let out an irritated sigh. He looked to his side and his eyes landed on the window by the kitchen. Grabbing a single batarang from his utility belt, he unlatched the window and he slowly and carefully crawled inside.

_Great, I feel like a burglar. _He thought as he landed on the floor gently and quietly as possible. He sneakily went to the corner of the kitchen and crouched down to see if anyone was in here. There could be a possibility that Jason is being held somewhere in the apartment.

Seeing the area clean, he cautiously walked out to the opening. Nightwing strolled into the hallway as he leaned against the walls. By the time he reached the first door (he doesn't know the living arrangements of Artemis and Jason), he took out one eskrima stick and he slowly turned the knob…

_BANG!_

_BAM! _

"Nightwing!"

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. That kicked in the face made the force push him back to the wall and he hit his head hard.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

That almost sounded like…

Nightwing tried to get up instead he hits his head again by hitting Artemis's forehead. "Ow."

There was a loud sigh and a calm voice saying, "Stay where you are, boy wonder. I'll be right back."

It only took moments before the blonde came back with an ice pack and she helped him walk to her bed. Artemis forced him to lie on her bed as she gently nursed his nasty bruise on his face.

"I'm sorry, Dick. I thought you were a burglar." She quietly snickered; her pearl gray eyes dancing in amusement. She peeled the mask off of his face and his electric blues were shining in guilt.

Dick shook his head. "No. I should be apologizing. I was the one who broke into your house like a burglar."

The blonde snorted in reply as she still held the ice pack on his face. "So, what brings you into my condo? I haven't seen you in three months after you dropped me off at the hospital."

His thoughts suddenly flashback to the emergency call he picked up from Batgirl and he immediately connected the pieces. He was set-up by both Babs and Jason. Of all people, he'd been trick by them. "Batgirl told me that you were missing for two days and well I went here to talk to Jason for more information about it." Dick groaned as he thought of it more and how he embarrassed himself.

Artemis snickered and she gently patted his face with the ice pack. "It looks like I've also been set-up also. No wonder Jason didn't want me to go to Star City with him. He told me to tell off some girl stalker from school."

Dick raised an eyebrow in response. "Jason is popular with the ladies, I take it?"

"With the fact that he's the captain of Archery team. I swear, all the things he learned from both Ollie and I, he likes to show off."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Green Arrow took another Speedy."

"Over my dead body. I'll never let Jason become part of that. The kid is doing a good job in school. All straight A's and I don't want him to abandon that."

It pained Dick to hear such a thing coming from her. There was a reason why his life and her life are different from one another and yet, they still manage to be friends. "That's good." He replied. He heard the blonde's soft 'mhmm' and he stayed silent. It was weird that they were talking as if they've never stopped. The year of ignoring her and avoiding her was his mistake because he missed out so much from her life. Even neither Barbara nor Bette was telling him things. If only he could take back that year; anything to get that year back and rewrite as it should be: Dick Grayson being there for his best friend during her time in need instead of ignoring her as if Artemis Crock didn't exist in his world.

He looked to his side and narrowed his eyes. On the frame was a picture of a little Asian girl with red hair and the bright chartreuse eyes he recognize in an instant. _No…_

"Her name is Lian Nguyen Harper." Artemis spoke up, smiling. "She's my niece. Isn't she so cute?"

Dick's electric blues widen in shock. He couldn't believe it. Her niece; this little girl was the little creation of Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper. Her sister and her ex-boyfriend. Many things were running through his head and he first wondered how Artemis re-acted with such news.

_"Robin," _

_Robin whirled around facing the older archer as he approached him. "It's Nightwing now. What's up?" _

_Red Arrow heaved a sigh not until saying, "Can you tell Artemis I'm sorry?" _

_Nightwing gave him a questionably look. "For what?" _

_"Just tell her for me, please?" Nightwing numbly nodded as he watched the archer walked away with a grim face. _

He remembered that memory like it happened yesterday. Dick never told her since he told Barbara to do it. He wasn't allowed to see Artemis anymore that time because of the whole identity compromise shit. Even so, Dick should've ignored his mentor's warning.

"Roy—Red Arrow says he's sorry." He blurted out. He received a confused glance from her. "He told me this a year ago. I tried telling Barbara to tell it you for me but I don't know if she did."

Artemis nodded slowly before her lips quirk a small smile. "She did actually."

"And I'm sorry for ignoring you and avoiding you and I've been a bad friend—" He was cut off by the soft touch of her fingers pressing against his lips.

"I already forgave Roy. Like he said, he wasn't the same boy I fell in love with. And Dick, I already forgave you too. You have a vigilante life going. My parents—my dad is the infamous Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire so I understood if Batman told you to stay away from me when your identity was compromise." She set the ice pack aside and caresses the one side of his cheek.

The feeling of her hands against his skins was electrifying. He remembered that she had always done this with him whether as an act of friendship. He missed this. He missed her touch. He missed everything about her. He missed out on so many things in her life; Jason's life also. "I shouldn't have followed his orders. I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have you ignored you for these past three months after I took you to see Roy at the hospital. All this time, 'Mis, I've been in love with you. I couldn't handle the fact you were dating my best friend from back then and now that you're dating Roy, I just couldn't handle seeing you."

Artemis looked bewildered by the sudden confession. "Dick. Dick! Calm down. Roy and I aren't back together! I grew out of my love for him a long time ago. He's really distraught over the fact that _Roy_ has stolen his life, his love and his friends. That kiss; the night you took me to see him that was goodbye kiss. I couldn't date him again. But you know what broke my heart that night, Dick? You left me _again_."

Dick let a single tear run down his cheek. He's been so blindly stupid. He should've listened to Barbara. He had ignored Bab's hints about Artemis and yet all this time, he's been breaking her heart and he was so focused how much Artemis meant to him and how she hurt him indirectly. He sat up slowly and he engulfed the blonde into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, 'Mis."

And with the remaining emotion strength within, he pulled away and he leaned forward as his lips met her luscious vanilla lips and that spark he felt every time he touched her.

And with the remaining emotional strength within, he pulled away and he stared at her glittering soft pearl grays trembling with pure emotions, he wondered if this was even right thing to do. But he didn't care; they suffered so much without knowing the feelings for each other. His heart beat began to escalate as he made up his mind. He cupped her cheeks and her soft pearl grays looked straight into his intense electric blues. Dick leaned forward; his lips brushed against hers feeling the lush warm lips he sought out for so long. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her responding.

Dick has never been so happier.

When they finally pulled away, he couldn't help but grin. He leaned his forehead against hers and confessed, "I've been _infatuated _by you for so long ever since we first met that night I saved you. I've been _longing_ for you after all this years. And I've _finally _have you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Her Golden Hair  
_

Robin really—_really_ likes seeing his archer teammate with her hair down. It was so long, so luscious and so golden that he really thinks that she should have her hair down more often. Ever since the mission at Europe, all he ever can think when was he ever going to see Artemis with her hair down?

He grinned to himself as his mind formulated a plan to make Artemis have her hair down every day of her life. As the scenario played in his head, he let out a loud cackle. This is going to be good!

* * *

Artemis stared at the drawer full of her hair product needs. But there was one thing missing inside it.

_Where the hell is my hair tie?_ Artemis thought bewildered. She remembered that she had bought a new set from Walgreens the other night and that cost her $2.30 of her life. She knew her mom doesn't need to use hair ties, because c'mon, her hair is too short and she knew her mom doesn't touch her things. Ever.

Well… Jade used to but she doesn't even live in the wonderful Crock apartment anymore.

"Artemis, you're going to be late for school!"

She cursed to herself as she slammed her drawer hard and glared at herself in the mirror. Well _shit_. Artemis didn't really like her hair down most of the time because it gets in her way. She thought of getting a haircut, but she worked long and hard to grow it out this long. She just likes it long but she doesn't like letting it loose from her hair tie. Is that weird?

Artemis heaved a sigh as she opened her bathroom door and walked down to the living room to get her bag. "Bye mom. I'm staying at the cave tonight. There's a mission so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe and—Honey, you should have your hair down more often! You look beautiful!" Paula crooned, playing with her daughter's long golden mane.

"Moooooom~" Artemis whined, pouting slightly. "Did you take my hair ties?"

"Of course not, honey. You know I would never touch your things."

"I know. I know. It's just that, they're all _gone._" Artemis watched her mom wheel towards the table and rummaged through her bag. Her eyes widens when her mom took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Go buy one after school. Don't worry; keep the change and treat yourself out with your friends."

"But mom—"

"But nothing. Now shoo! You're going to miss your bus!"

Artemis quickly pulled her mom into a tight hug and kissed her cheek before pulling away. "Thanks, mom. You're the best."

.

By the time she arrived at Gotham Academy, she couldn't help but feel weird with her hair flowing everywhere behind her. She was so used to having her hair in a tightly secure style that she didn't have to worry about flowing everywhere.

And now, she was receiving stares from everyone. Uh, is there something on her face or something?

She ignored all the looks and decided to meet up with her friends before the bell rings. She easily spotted her best friend, Bette Kane and Barbara Gordon and she greeted them. "Hey guys. Bette did you do the French homework?"

Bette turned and greeted her friend before her eyes did a double take at her. "Artemis~" Bette takes a handful of her golden mane and starts touching it. "Oh my god, where have you been hiding this hair? Babs, you've got to touch her hair. It's so soft."

"Guys—"

"Whoa. Crock, tell me what product you use for your hair right now!" Barbara threatened as she continued to stroke her hair gleefully.

"Gu—"

"Ohh~ is it touch Artemis's hair day today?"

"Dick, you've got to feel her hair right now!" Bette ordered the little freshmen and Artemis felt another hand stroking her hair.

Great. Just great. This is the reason why she never lets her hair down. Everybody likes to violate her hair. And with the whirl and quickly managing to swat all of the hands away from her hair, she glared at her friends. "Stop violating my hair!"

"Calm your tits, girl." Bette replied, she placed a hand on her hip. "We can't help it. This is the first time ever since you arrived here with your hair down."

"You look good with your hair down." Dick said, cheekily. "You should have it more down."

"I agree. And more importantly, 'Mis, tell me your secrets behind your silky hair." Babs demanded once again. And Artemis could only groan in reply. She needs to buy her hair tie ASAP.

* * *

"Don't you have a mathletes meeting to go to, Dick?"

"It got canceled."

"So you decide to stalk me around Gotham while I look for hair ties?"

"Why not? We're going to have fun."

Artemis shot the freshmen a suspicious look before entering Walgreens. She quickly strides to the area for hair products and she could feel her heart pounding. _I need that hair tie! _

And she gapingly stared at the empty aisle for the hair ties. _No way. They're out? Walgreens is never out of stuff! _

"Did you find it yet?" She felt Dick by her side and heaved a sigh.

"Let's go to CVS."

.

_At CVS_

Again, Artemis found herself staring at the empty aisle of hair ties. _Again. _What the hell is happening?

"Why the hell are they out of hair ties?" She muttered under her breathe. She looked over at her shoulder and found Dick looking fascinating by the hair brush aisle. Artemis sauntered by him and declared, "Let's go."

"Did you get your hair tie?"

"No!"

.

_At Gotham City Mall; Claire's _

"Do-Do you guys have any hair ties?" Artemis desperately asked the cashier. As soon she entered the store a minute earlier, she began to panic when her eyes scanned for any hair ties or any girly hair ties with a ribbon on it and only to find NONE.

The cashier gave her an apology. "I'm sorry. Some crazy kid from last night bought everything. Even our stock went missing."

"Seriously?" The blonde said incredulously.

"Yes. You can check out _Forever 21 _or _H&M._"

Artemis automatically nods. "Thanks."

.

_At Forever 21 _

"All of our accessories went missing—"

_At H&M_

"—we're still trying to figure it out where it all went."

_At every single damn store in the mall_

"All our stocks went missing. I'm sorry, Miss."

.

_At 7-11_

"We don't even sell those here, Ma'am."

"Seriously? What kind of _convenient_ store are you for not even selling _hair ties!" _

"Ma'am, maybe you could—"

"And stop calling me Ma'am! Do I look old to you?!"

_Crash! _

"Get out of my store!"

"Screw you and your stupid store!"

And thus Artemis decided she wanted to burn Gotham to the ground. Because there is no freaking way that all the scrunches were gone. Heck, not even people have a single one. There was a conspiracy going against her.

"Are you ok 'Mis?"

She slowly moved her gray pearls to meet his innocent electric blues and stared at him in horror. "Dick, what the fuck is wrong with this city. There isn't a single person who owns a hair tie. Not even the stores around here!"

Artemis almost wanted to cry. She didn't want to go to the mission tonight without her hair being tied up. It'll simply get in her way!

She dejectedly walked down the street, depressed over the fact that not a single hair tie exists in Gotham City anymore. She was startled when she felt another hand on her back, caressing her.

"You don't need that hair tie, Artemis." Dick said and he smiled at her when the blonde stopped to look at him. He grabbed a piece of her hair and continues, "You look beautiful with your hair down."

Artemis could feel the heat rising up to her face. She bit her lower lip and wondered if the kid was always charmingly sweet like this. She coughed and muttered thanks and missed the grinned plastered on the freshman's face.

* * *

Robin grinned when he saw the zeta beam activating and revealing the blonde he had seen an hour prior. He had to admit that Artemis, in her uniform grab and her hair down, she truly look like the Goddess of the Moon.

"You went through all that trouble to buy all the hair ties in Gotham City just so you can see her with her hair down."

Robin looked at Red Arrow with a grin. "It's worth it."

Red Arrow scoffed, looking smug. "Seeing Artemis in my old _Speedy_ costume was worth it."

The Boy Wonder's grin faltered the second the sentence processed into his brain. _Wait…_ "What?! When did that happen?"

* * *

_Sorry for this random crap crack story. LOL. Unless you like to read angst... And please feel free to pm/review me for any prompts. I'm working on some Longshot's so don't worry though. It'll be up wayyyy later tho. Next chapter: Artemis in Speedy costume or Artemis/Nightwing switched bodies?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Of Blackmail and Costumes_

Artemis glared at herself, wondering if this was a sick dream or something. Something was wrong in this universe. What had caused the universe to go against her and suddenly thought it would be funny to switch bodies with jerk-ass Red Arrow? Because this isn't funny. She was not amused. At all.

Wait; is that how she looks like when she's glaring at people? God, it was so weird glaring—staring at herself with jerk ass in her body.

"You better not do anything humiliating in my body, Crock!"

"Oh calm down, Harper, I'm not going to do anything (yet)."

And she smiles, mischievously. Because who was she kidding?

She was going to take advantage of this.

.

Roy had insisted to stay together. Artemis ditched him and went to his apartment. (She totally stalked him to his apartment one night, but that was another story). And when she finally arrived at his apartment, she grinned because any valuable items in his apartment are something she could use as blackmail.

And blackmail is her best friend.

She automatically went to his room and began rummaging through his things. God, he was such a slob. Does this guy even know how to clean or even heard of _Swiffer Wet Jet?_ Because the floors look mighty disgusting as if he never cleaned it since he moved in.

After an hour of searching through his shit, she absolutely got no blackmail material. And she lets out a frustrated wail because finding blackmail material should be easy for this guy and it was like he destroyed blackmail worthy stuff.

Angrily she kicked the nearest object and sat on his bed. Great, well there goes one of her plans.

_Wait…_

_Oh my gosh. _

_Why didn't I think of this earlier? _

Artemis stood up with the most sinister smile plastered on her face.

.

Roy gritted his teeth hard; it was bad enough that he had to go to patrol with his ex-mentor in his replacement's body. It was something he couldn't get used to being in her body especially how the bow felt so different in his hands. Artemis has a different control on her bow, but he was kind of relief that her body was able to regulate to his likings.

And there it was again, that feeling he's been feeling since last night and he knew—_he knew_ shit was about to go down.

When he first arrived at the cave since there would be training tonight, he might as well go to the cave. He can't even find where his replacement went since she managed to ditch him somehow and he prayed to God that she did not go to his apartment or anything while in his body. He's actually—forcing himself (to be mature) from humiliating Artemis!

"Artemis! Artemis! Come and check this out. I think you might like this!" Robin giggled, waving his hand excitedly.

That bad feeling came back to him again and Roy wondered if he really wanted to see this. OH MY GOD.

He heard more cackling from the little troll as he managed to swipe the iPhone off of Robin's hands and his eyes were on the picture.

Because –fuckingshit— _it was a picture of him in a yellow sun dress, full on red wig plus make-up! _And… is that heels?

"Wait, Artemis! Don't crush— You crushed my phone."

Roy angrily handed the crushed phone back before stalking off to the zeta beam. "Just ask Bruce to buy you one again!"

And if Roy wasn't too infuriated with the whole situation and thinking how could he get back at Artemis for that little get-up, he would've noticed Robin's horrified/shocked look. If anything, Roy trolled Robin hard without him knowing what he did.

.

Roy really likes the face Artemis has on—well more like his own angry face while Artemis is in there. Is that how he looks when he's mad? Because hot damn, he looks sexy while doing so. Ahem. Well. Anyways, he's really enjoying this. Why? Because—

"Why the hell are you wearing that?!" Artemis shouts, pointing at his outfit.

He grins—bigger than the Cheshire grin because he's wearing his old uniform. (And he can't believe that Oliver made a Speedy uniform in Artemis's size.)

"I took up on Uncle Ollie's deal on taking your old superhero name." He replied; he was just so giddy inside because he knew Artemis was boiling inside.

"You did not just do that! What right do you have—?"

"—Right? You're the one who's flaunting _in my body_ with that hideous dress and—"

"Oh please! That's something different entirely! You're the one who's messing with my hero persona!"

"What are you talking about, they're the same case! You humiliated me and I humiliated you back. _We're even._"

Ok. So he totally did not expect Artemis to growl viciously (he didn't realize he could growl like that) and lunging towards him.

And he was saved by the Super clone and thanked him in the back of his mind.

"Roy, Artemis, what _is_ going on here?"

.

From the moment she saw Roy in his old Speedy costume, her mind gunned down a list of hundred different ways to kill Roy fucking Harper and he was so dead!

Artemis knew Harper was going to get him back but damn it she didn't think he would go for the Speedy route. Did Oliver told Roy about the time when Oliver offered his old persona to her and denied?

She knew she should've destroyed that Speedy outfit.

And now here she was in the private room with secure coverage meaning _no one from the outside is listening or seeing_.

"I know you guys don't like each other but I expected better from you rather than acting childish_._ And Roy, you should know better than to attack a lady like that."

Artemis growled lowly at Roy's smug grin. Oh how she wishes she could punch him, but not while he's in her body.

"And Artemis, I expected you to act like an adult. Did you take Oliver's offer to be his Speedy just to make _Roy_ mad?"

This time she smirked at him while he scowled at her.

"Wait. _Wait._ I heard something about humiliating each other. How did you guys humiliate each other?" Green Arrow cuts in with his serious tone.

At that moment, the two burst into loud shouts about how they suddenly switched bodies and how Artemis started it and how Roy is being a total jackass and—

Canary seemed overwhelmed, apparently not keeping up whatever they were saying. "Enough! One at the time, please."

"Roy and I switched bodies last night." Artemis said began. There was a pregnant pause in the air until her mentor broke it off with his laughter.

"Hah—Seriously? You guys switched bodies?" Green Arrow inquired, trying to contain his laughter. Key word: _trying_.

Artemis glared at her mentor like seriously— "Do you think I would seriously take up your offer on being _Speedy_? You already know how much I hate him!"

"Just admit that you're in love with me, Artemis." Roy smirks, his eyes twinkling. "You would've burn the outfit the moment Green Arrow showed you the prototype."

"And I _should've_." She glared.

"But you _didn't._"

"That doesn't imply that I'm in _love _with you, stupid."

"It kind of does, Crock!"

Black Canary sighed; there was nothing she could do. Artemis and Roy had switched bodies and they seemed less likely asking for help to switch them back. And with Oliver being all amused by the fact that his current and ex-partner had switched bodies, he was no help at all.

She snorted at the thought of the archers denying for their _undying_ love for each other because they were totally in love with each other. She knows because she's Black Canary. And she left the room, leaving her boyfriend and the arguing archers. She needs to find Zatanna ASAP.

.

They didn't know why there were walking back together to zeta beams. The team had already left after Black Canary kicked them out because somehow a certain hacker find out about their situation an hour ago. And now, they were back to normal.

"Cro—Artemis, I'm sorry that I came to the cave in my old Speedy costume."

The blonde archer was taken aback by the sudden apology by the cocky red head and wondered if Zatanna's magic fucked up his head. Then again, seeing that genuine apology expression on his face, she took it and apologized back. "I'm sorry too for y'know, dressing up in that stupid dress."

Roy smiled at her and took out his hand. "Truce?"

And she returned the smile. "Truce."

As both archers approach the zeta beams, waiting for the computer to recognize them, Roy shouted out, "By the way. I burned all of your original costume, so you're stuck as Speedy for a while."

* * *

_Since there was a lot of request for Artemis in Speedy's old costume, I decided to post it first. I'm sorry if it's crappy story. I could not find my crack inspiration lol. Soon, I will post all of my Longshot angst plus Traught because writing crack for this pairings is somewhat hard for me. :I Later this week, its Traught switcheroo and then I'm back to writing angst. If anything I'm accepting prompts. If you're too shy, just go check out my tumblr (its on my profile) and prompt me anonymously. c:  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Switched!_

_Ughhhhhhhh_

Artemis turned to the side, trying to get the comfortable side of her bed and she pulled her blankets all the way to her head. _I need to invest in a new—_

She opened her eyes, seeing the white fluffy blanket on her and she sniffed it. Once. Twice. Thrice.

It smells like Dick? Wait, did she stay over at the Wayne's Manor last night? She automatically sat up, blinking until her eyes cleared and took in the scenery. What the hell is she doing in Dick's bedroom? They didn't even have the chance to see each other last night!

She turned to her side to if he was next to her, only to find a bunch of pillows. Okay. This was getting weird.

She slowly stood up from the bed and stopped. Wow. Did she get taller or something? Artemis walked towards the bathroom to freshen up before she stopped and looked at the mirror.

And she could gaze at the mirror, thinking this was a nice dream to wake up to in her boyfriend's body. Yeah. This is why she's at Dick's room. She was dreaming; she was disappointed that she didn't get to see him last night at all and now she was dreaming about him while she is in his body…

She continued to gaze into the mirror in Dick's body because the only thing she could think about how—

Her hands automatically went to grab her butt and squeezed that goody-goodness that God had blessed Dick with. _God, she knows how much she loves squeezing them._

—how Dick's ass looks great bare.

And she grinned as her hands squeezed her ass again. Damn, she could almost do this all day. She did it one more time and then her grin faltered at the realization.

Because squeezing her boyfriend's butt gave her the confirmation that she wasn't dreaming and she was really in Dick's body.

Panic seeped through her body and let out a shrill shriek that echoed throughout the manor. _Oh my god, what the hell is going on?! _

She was startled by the sudden noise of door banged opened revealing the 2nd Robin. "Damn it Dick, wake up the whole mansion why don't you?!"

"I-I-I…. have to go to Di—Artemis's house." She rushed past by him quickly, ignoring the calls coming from Jason and when she finally made it to the living room, she halted by the shock voice of her favorite butler.

"Master Dick! What in the world do you think you are doing?" Alfred comes stomping in, surprised sketched on his wrinkly face.

"Going to Artemis's house!"

Alfred somehow stepped in front of her. "I suggest you put on some clothes before you see your girlfriend, Master Dick."

Artemis looked down and forgot that she wasn't wearing anything. "_Oh my gosh, _Alfred, don't look!" She screamed as she ran back up the stairs, ignoring the laughing face Jason is making and going back to Dick's room.

.

It was after forty-five minutes later that she finally arrived in her apartment that she still shared with her mom. It took about ten minutes to get to her room. And another second to close the door because her boyfriend is doing obscene things to her body.

She opened them again; entering the room and ignoring whatever Dick was doing with her body. (She basically did the same thing when she woke up so….) She was not going to hit her own body!

"Dick, stop groping my boobs to see if this is reality! We're not dreaming!" Artemis snapped and Dick's hand fell from his chest and slowly turned to her.

He could only gape at her, his disbelief written all over his face. "How did this happen?"

Artemis sighed, sitting down on her bed. "That's why I came here as fast as I could when I woke up this morning."

"We need to call Zatanna. She knows what to do!" Dick announced, grabbing the cellphone on the table counter and quickly dialing his friend. "Zee!" Artemis could not believe how Dick was acting in her body. She does not flail her arms around when something is wrong! "We need your help. Can you come by my apartment, ASAP? Oh you'll be here in a sec—?"

There was loud magical poof, along with some smoke surrounding their new guest. Zatanna stood in the middle of the room, smirking. "You guys want me to play therapist again?"

"NO!" Artemis shouted. She quickly told her best friend of the situation how they woke up in the wrong body. After a few minutes, Zatanna hummed thinking a spell that would be able to change them back.

The Magician chanted a spell with a few sparkles there and smoke here and—

"Zee, we're not back at our original bodies yet." Artemis deadpanned.

"I know, but it'll take about 24 hours until you get back into your original bodies. So… have fun you guys." She mischievously said and with a wink, she disappeared.

Artemis stared at her boyfriend. "Now what?"

Dick could only reply with a smirk; he really liked the idea that he formed in his head a minute ago.

.

_Later that night_

"Babe, this is going to be so asterous. Nothing is going to go wrong!" Dick explained, checking himself out in the mirror.

Artemis could only glare at her boyfriend as he continued to check himself out in her body. She could only let out a sigh, knowing that something is going to go wrong. Then again, being in her boyfriend's body wouldn't be so bad.

She stood up and checked herself out in the mirror. And she smirked, that smirked that she loves seeing on Dick's face. Her hands automatically went to grab her butt and squeezed that goody-goodness that God had blessed Dick with. _God, she knows how much she loves squeezing them._

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Artemis quipped, turning to see that Dick had— "Dick, what the hell?" She glared at herself? — And wishing that her eyes would have some laser eyes to burn that horrendous costume that he is wearing.

In response, Dick smiled innocently. "Heh heh. So I might've prepared a _Flamebird_ costume for you."

"No!"

"Arty, it's not that—"

"Take it off. Put on my old costume now!"

"But—"

"Or we won't go to patrol anymore!"

Artemis triumphantly smirked when she heard a sigh and watched Dick going back into closet to change again. When things go back to normal, she needs to find burn that horrendous costume. That costume was never going to live to see the sun. She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened again, revealing Dick in her old Batgirl costume.

"Dick— what are—?"

"You said your old costume. This is part of your old costume, right?"

Artemis could only let out an indescribably frustrated noise something about her boyfriend being a dick and a troll and how the hell did she fall for this guy and – "What's wrong with my original costume?"

"Your mid-riff is showing."

"So?"

"I don't like people staring at your mid-riff, Art."

"You never complain about it when I wear it."

"Yeah well, you never listen to my voice of reason. So I'm taking advantage of this while I'm in your body."

"You are ridiculous." Artemis deadpanned,

It was after two hours later that they decided to come out at Gotham to prowl the streets. Being in Dick's body was something she could never get used to. Why? Because she was unconsciously doing flips she never knew she could do.

They managed to stop a few crimes, a few robberies there, saving people from gangbangers and rapists and busting a drug cartel. It all went well; until they were attacked by Two-Face and things went downhill.

Now they were held hostage and tied up.

Artemis knew this was a bad idea from the moment she woke up in her boyfriend's body. At first, the thought of being in each other's body gave the idea to them to see how it is in their perspective, but even so it came into a disaster, heavy on the dis. She knew they shouldn't have patrolled tonight.

She glared haughtily at her boyfriend, who was in her body and sneered, "'Babe, this is going to be so asterous. Nothing is going to go wrong.' He says."

"Calm down, 'Mis, I've already contacted bats. They'll be here soon." Dick said, smiling sheepishly clearly ignoring the angry look.

Artemis scowled at him. "After this, you won't be _getting_ some from me for a month."

* * *

_More Traught to come... Angst Traught. c: I hope you enjoyed this crack story! :D  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Morning Greeting  
_

He fluttered his eyes opened, his blurred vision becoming clear every blink he takes and when it finally cleared, he smiled.

Dick always told himself that he was lucky to see Artemis at her weakest moment where her guard is down and her face overcomes with peace and happiness. He likes this view of her and wondered how long before the blonde awakens.

"Do you always have to stare at me every time you wake up?" Artemis reveals her soft-looking pearl-grays.

"I can't help it. You look beautiful." Dick defended himself childishly, feeling as if he was thirteen years old when all he did was stare at her from afar. Now that he was eighteen and Artemis is his, he could do it anytime of the day.

He heard his girl's laugh echoing in the room. "Typical, Dick." Artemis flashed him a smile before leaning closer and closer and greeted, "Good Morning, Dick."

His face was inches away and as always he returned the smile and replied, "Good Morning, 'Mis." And his hand moved to cupped her cheek—

—only to find his hand going through her cheek and Artemis disappeared on sight. Dick felt panic rising up in his body. _Artemis?_

_"I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her. It was too—"_

_"Sportsmaster killed her. I'm sorry I couldn't get to her fast enough. I'm sorry, Nightwing." _

_"It all happened too fast. We didn't think Sportsmaster would… would…" _

Dick felt his tears trickling down his face as he remembered last night's events. He had come straight home thinking it was a dream; a mere cruel dream and yet…

All of it was true.

And he didn't want it to be.

He couldn't see his beautiful goddess anymore.

* * *

_Decided to change this story to be Traught instead of Traught and Longshot one-shots.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Words_

Nightwing has never felt this much panic surging throughout his body before. He was trained by the best and by the best he meant Batman had taught never to show emotions during a dire moment. But tonight, he wasn't doing his best.

He ran as fast as he could, his stomps echoing down the empty street. The air feels chillier than before and the subtle gray clouds looming over Gotham City once again. A storm was brewing.

The feeling in his guts was telling him that something went bad and he couldn't shake off the bad feeling. He reached for his communicator on his right ear and turned it on.

"Batgirl—"

"Nightwing, you're about one mile far from Artemis's last signal. Batman and Robin should meet you up ETA: five minutes."

"Thanks. Keep me informed if anything happens."

"Will do. Please find her, Dick."

"I promise."

And that gut feeling was back, telling him that he shouldn't make any empty promises this time. He ignored it as he sprinted even faster than before as he almost neared the warehouse where Artemis was last seen.

He arrived at the warehouse, blindly looking around for his missing blonde and he swore loudly. _Please, be safe, 'Mis._ He swiftly patrolled around the warehouse, inside and out only to find it empty.

Nightwing sighed; frustrated that Artemis had turned off her signal and her communicator. What made her turned off all of those devices?

"Nightwing! I found a glimpse of Artemis entering Warehouse 78; three miles down from your location."

"Copy that. I'll head to her location."

And he shuts closed his communicator and once again found himself running again. Somehow, the longer he ran, the longer the road seemed longer to him. The thought of something happening to Artemis was overwhelming him and interrupting his train of thoughts.

He never felt so _distraught_ before in his life.

"Nightwing! Get in!"

His head whirled to his left; his eyes landed on the Batmobile revealing Batman and Robin. He felt relieved to find his family in his rescue and he hastily sat in the back. In full turbo speed of the Batmobile, they arrived no later than five minutes at Warehouse 78.

He jumped out quickly and sprinted towards the door. He felt so far from the door and yet he was so close that he almost hit the door when it sprang opened revealing his missing archer.

"Artemis!" He shouts as he catches her before hitting the ground.

"Nig-Night…wing."

Nightwing gazed at his archer horrified at the wounds he was seeing and his mind was too rattled to do anything. He was too horrified to move an inch. He felt an extra weight on his shoulder.

"Robin, help Nightwing patch Artemis up and get her back to the cave ASAP. I'll handle things from here." Batman ordered, before going inside the warehouse.

He felt himself nod numbly, his body felt numb too. His eyes were terrified at the sight; the wounds on her body were too deep that he could almost see the insides.

"Grayson, snap out of it!" Robin reprimanded. "Put pressure on her wound and let's go. The faster we get out of here, the faster we can save her life."

Nightwing did what he ordered and quickly ran to the Batmobile and set it on autopilot back to the cave. He watched helplessly as his little brother did everything he could to stop the bleeding seeping out. He knew that Damian had always looked up to her; she is what inspired him to be a Robin.

The petrified screamed awoke him from his thoughts as he watched Robin and Alfred take Artemis to the gurney and Batgirl's appalled face as she saw her best friends current condition.

He took off his mask and set it aside on the nearest table and tried his best to help Alfred to stabilize the blonde archer. Even with their current best healers, the wound was too deep and Dick shuts his electric blues from letting his tears fall. Artemis was too damaged on the inside. The bad feeling; the dreaded feeling he's been feeling all morning long, he knew he should've coerced Artemis just to stay home where she can be safe.

The small spluttering and the soft voice calling out his name; the familiar touch on his hand, he opened his orbs meeting her soft gray pearls. He took her warm hand and squeezed it tightly "Artemis, you're going to be ok. Alfred is calling Leslie Thompson right now. She's going to be here in a few minutes and she's going to save you and—"

Dick stopped rambling when he felt her hand caressing his cheek. This time, he didn't hold back the tears and he knew that look on her face. "Please, don't leave me, 'Mis. Not like this. What happen to the whole growing up old together?"

Artemis coughed, blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth. A small grin formed on her lips. "You were always so cheesy about those things, Dick."

"'Mis!"

"I'm sorry, Dick. I guess I drew the short straw this time. I really… thought I could take on my—on Sportsmaster alone."

"Dammit, 'Mis, why didn't you radio for back-up?"

"Apparently, I'm allergic to it." A soft chuckle escaped her lips before curling into a coughing fit. "Dick… just…"

His hands tighten on her hand, knowing the dreaded thought of his archer was _about_ to come true. No. No. No. She couldn't leave him like this! "Artemis, please, just hold on for a few more minutes."

"I—I don—don' think I can." The warmth was slowly leaving her body and he could feel it and he only held on tighter. Tighter from letting her go. "Richard, just… know that thank you for making me love you so much_._"

The heart monitor flat lined. Thompson finally arrived only arriving a few seconds late, but that didn't stop her from trying to recuperating her heart once more. He couldn't stop screaming. And finally,

"Time of death _5:38 AM._"

.

It felt hours ago since she died on the table, but it only was an hour has passed when he finally came out of the cave. He could still hear her last words echoing in his head. Batman came in after ten minutes she died and he expressed his condolences as did the rest of people back in the cave.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard familiar voices racing down the stairs and finally engulfed him into a hug.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're finally home!" His eight year old daughter, Athena yelled enthusiastically. "Can we go to Uncle Roy's house to see Lian?"

Dick smiled warmly at his daughter and ruffled her raven hair. "Sure thing, baby. Maybe after daddy get some sleep."

There was tug on his sleeve and he looked down on his five year old son, Jason. He named him after his late brother who died during a mission with his team at the Middle East. Even so, that's something he couldn't let go and soon after his baby son was born, Artemis had let him name him, Jason.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

All the memories came crushing down on him; his last few moments with his wife. Her glittering soft pearl grays slowly closing and the last she saw was his face. And now he was staring at the very same pearl grays that Jason luckily inherited from his mother. Dick felt tears running down his cheeks once more. He kneels on the floor and engulfed his children in a tight hug, letting everything go.

His children didn't budge; somehow they knew something went wrong. He softly whispered the news of their mother to his kids and he paused and waited for his kids to soak up the news. It was only moments later his kids were a crying mess, crying for their late mom.

Dick takes his kids with him to his room— their room that Bruce provided them together when they got married and he had his kids wrapped under his arms on the bed. He felt his eldest wriggling out of his hold before jumping out of the bed and out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with something in her hands.

"Jason and I made this for you and mommy."

And he takes the card, his eyes tearing up at the words, '_Happy 10th Anniversary!' _Dick flipped through the card; tears formed in the corner of his eyes once he saw their wedding picture.

Today is their 10th Anniversary.

And Artemis Grayson wasn't here to celebrate it with him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Never Let This Go  
_

And there he was off again, avoiding her yet again for the fourth day in the row. She heaved an irritated sigh as she watched the retreating back of her best friend, Dick Grayson. Just what the heck is his deal?

She wanted to ask him if he wanted to go to the cave together, but now it seemed like he wasn't planning on even standing near her to talk.

Artemis didn't know what she had done to deserve this kind of harsh treatment from him. Did she ruin her friendship with the only guy she trusts with her life?

"Artemis! Artemis! _Crock Pot!_"

The blonde turned around to unleash her fury on the person because she did not like that nickname. Why did she get the horrible nickname? All of her angst and fury disappeared the instant her eyes fell on her other best friend, Bette Kane.

"_Betty Crocker_, I fucking hate that nickname."

"Shut up, _Crock Pot_. I'll stop when you stop bringing up that stupid ass nick name." Bette grins the instant she saw Artemis's face contorted into a scowl. She slithered an arm around her neck and leaned in close to her ear. "Word on the street that Reid Blackwood asked you out for prom."

Artemis gave her a look. How the heck did that get out? "Yeah, so?" She deadpanned.

"Artemis, Artemis, oh Artemis. You're going to prom with _the _Archery Captain! You said you wouldn't go out with a guy like him." Bette said exasperatedly and then switched her tone lower. "You know how much I hate that guy."

This is why she specifically told Reid to keep it a secret. Then again, it was inevitable to even keep it secret when there were other people present. "Well," She said trying to come up with quick explanation. Instead, she came up with, "He's not that bad."

Bette gave her the 'are you serious' look. "You're either hallucinating or desperate! There are other guys that are willing to ask you, y'know! We've got to make our prom that best night ever, not stuck with that jerk face."

Artemis opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. She hadn't really thought about her date for prom for that long. The instant the Archery Captain, Reid Blackwood had asked her out, she automatically agreed. It was like her mind went autopilot for a second and now is wondering if something was wrong with her.

She knew that her date is a jerk and she didn't know what her mind was thinking of agreeing to go to the dance with him. She knew how much Bette hated the guy and she felt nothing but guilt. Damn it!

It feels like her week is ruined by every stupid decision she makes. First, for god knows why, she agreed to go with the dance with Reid. Then Dick refused to be even near her within two feet like she had done something wrong. And Bette is now berating her for agreeing to go out with Reid.

Artemis clicked her tongue, wondering how would Reid react if she were to tell him that she didn't want him to take her to prom anymore? After all, Bette is right. They've got to make their prom night the best night ever since this was their last year here at Gotham Academy.

"Fine. I'll tell him that I can't go with him anymore, ok?" She smiled once she saw Bette's satisfied look.

"Good. Go find another date!" Bette slapped her back hard before setting off back to the building before she was late for her student council meeting.

.

It was a few hours later that she finally arrived at the cave. She planned to corner Robin and interrogate him why the hell was he avoiding her. She truly hates the feeling of being ignored. Then she realized that the boy wonder wasn't planning to come by when Black Canary announced that he was feeling sick.

Then she felt sick, angry and tired and had taken out everything she was holding in out on Superboy. It was almost to the point where she almost broke her wrist and Canary had halted their training session.

"I'm fine." Artemis said, glaring at her mentor. She cleaned her fist tightly; ignoring the pain of an almost broken wrist.

And it was just one look from Canary to Connor and back to her that Connor took her by the waist and carried her on his shoulder. Of course, she didn't come with him quietly. There were a few kicking and punching and reassuring that she was fine.

She was fine.

She was fine.

And the unbelievable expression sketched on Connor's face told her otherwise; all she wanted to do now was crawl into a hole and die.

Honestly, she _isn't_ fine. She didn't realize how much Dick had this much affect on her. And she hates the feeling of being ignored.

It was only a few minutes later that Connor was done checking if her wrist was broken or not. In the end, he wrapped a bandaged around her wrist, just in case. Then he left once Artemis assured him that she's fine and he should go back to tell the others.

Artemis lay back down on the hospital bed as she lifted her left arm in the air and gazed at the ugly brown color of her bandage. She leaned to her side and found herself fascinated by the white walls of the med bay. It was cliché. Why can't it a blue like _his electric blues_?

Great. Now she found herself thinking about him now when only a few minutes ago all she wanted to do was pummel the guy for even thinking of ignoring her! And she had to think to herself for a moment, like was there anything she did to ruin anything that made her best friend avoid her?

And her mind came up blank.

Artemis sat up from her bed deciding she wants to go home and occupy herself. Once she stood up, the door slide opened revealing the last person she wants to talk to.

"Hey Arty!" He greeted as he munched through his bag of _Lays Barbeque_ chips. "Just checking up on you. Is there anything wrong? You seem kind of depressed." Wally inquired with the most sincere voice he managed while munching on his chips.

The blonde sneered back, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Aww, c'mon Arty. We're best friends right? Best friends care for each other." Wally yipped happily and Artemis glared at the red head hoping he would choke on his chips. "Aw, babe, don't look at me like that. No matter how hard you glare, I won't be choking on my chips tonight."

Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes and proceeded to hit him on the shoulder. Eventually, she told him her predicament from day one. She started off with Reid asking her out—

"Wait, wait, wait. Who's Reid?"

"The Captain of the Archery team."

"….pfft. Seriously? OW!"

—to the day when Dick started avoiding her. She hasn't seen him as much since he avoids her at school and at the cave. Everywhere where she was—he was there. It was unusual not to see the little troll around her. And at last, Bette telling her to ditch her current date and find a new one.

Artemis breathed out, not realizing that she'd been holding it in for quite some time. She waited for the red head to finish munching on his Lays… _Honey Barbeque?_ Wasn't he eating the Barbeque chips minutes ago?

"I think—" _munch._ "that Dick—" _munch. munch._ "wanted to take you to prom!"

Artemis furrowed her eye brows together in confusion. All she could think about how she would be too tall for him and it would be awkward for them to dance together. She forced out a chuckle, "You're not serious. I mean, Dick is a little too short."

Wally raised an eyebrow at her as if he was saying 'are you high woman?' "Uh, what are you talking about? Dick is taller than you, Arty."

The blonde opened her mouth to retort to his stupid remark, because Dick is like four inches short and she was five feet two and—

Then she groaned, realization hitting her like tons of bricks. From the moment she met him, she had always seen him as the little midget who'll never catch up to her height and she pointedly ignored his height growth over the years.

_Artemis muttered curses under her breathe about how her math teacher is being a complete jackass. Once she slammed her locker loudly, she almost had a heart attack when a cheery voice greeted her. _

_She scowled at the little midget. "Don't scare me like that!" _

_Dick cackled. "I can't help it. I love your reactions." He replies with a cheeky grin plastered on his face and the blonde wanted nothing but to scrap it off his face. _

_"What do you want, Dick." She said, straight going to the point. _

_His cheeky grin faltered soon replacing it with a serious persona; something she'd never seen before. "Artemis, do you want to go out with me to prom?" _

_Artemis blinked once; twice; thrice before biting her lower lip. She couldn't believe that Dick went all serious about that. Then her lips quirked into a small smile. "I'm sorry, Dick. I just really don't want to go to prom this year. It's too much of a hassle." _

_And his face went from serious to pouty in seconds. "Oh. I… really wanted to take you, though." _

_She almost felt bad for this kid and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Someday, when you outgrow me, ask me to prom." And in the back of her mind, she made a promise that she would make it up to him._

Her hands covered her face as the memory kept replaying in her head. What had she done? No wonder Dick was avoiding her! How the hell could she forget? Two years ago he was just a little midget and now— Fuck. She has to fix this.

.

When Artemis finally arrived at Gotham Academy, the first thing she did was to head to the Archery area. Usually, the team would be practicing out in the field during the morning. And once she saw her target, she had called him over.

"Artemis, hey, what's up?"

"Um. How do I say this? I can't go with you to prom anymore."

"Oh. Ok. No problem."

She blinked. Wow. That was easier than she thought it would be. "Ah, ok. So I'll catch you later!" Artemis flashed him a quick smile before heading out of the area.

One of his friends came up behind Reid. "You're not mad that she's ditching you for another guy?"

"Well, after what happened last night when that creep threatened me about taking care of her at prom. I'm good."

.

She grinned mischievously once she spotted her best friend by the lockers. She leaned in sneakily and carefully, but she was pretty sure that Dick had already noticed her. He isn't Batman's protégé for nothing.

Once the junior slammed his locker and his face feigned a surprised look, he opening his mouth off an excuse to get away from her.

But she wasn't planning on letting him do that.

She caught him by the shoulder, squeezing it tightly. And she almost found herself mesmerize by his electric blues and realized how much she missed seeing it daily.

"Dick, I know why you've been avoiding me lately. You got me thinking that I might've ruined our friendship by something stupid I did and I apologize."

Dick blinked in confusion. "'Mis, you've got nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong."

Artemis heaved a sigh; wondering if she should repeat the same words she said to him two years ago. "Yes I did. I did tell you to take me out to prom when you outgrew me, right?"

"Isn't Reid Blackwood taking you out?" He pointedly said, with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

The blonde's lips quirked up a smile. "I canceled on him, actually. So, would you maybe—"

It was just one eye blink that everything changed. She had stopped talking once she heard the locker opening and closing. Artemis felt like the center the universe once the surrounding people had halted their current activities to gawk at them.

She felt heat rising up to her cheeks because _ohmygod, what the hell is he doing?_

"Go out with me to prom?"

The said boy was kneeling on one knee while holding a bouquet of flowers presenting it up to her.

"Yes!"

The surrounding people were murmuring how cute that was and Artemis couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She never had this much attention during her three years stay at Gotham Academy. She looked back at Dick with a silly grin plastered on his face and she quickly accepted the bouquet.

"Damn it, Dick, if I knew you were going to be all overdramatic, I would've confronted you after school or something." Artemis hissed, relief that the surrounding people had already dissipated within seconds. "It looked like you were going to purpose to me!"

"Maybe you'll end up my wife someday." He mused as they walked down the foyer together. After all, they nearly had the same classes, again, for the third year in the row.

"You'll have to date me first, boy wonder."


End file.
